This invention relates to tree stands, and more particularly to a seat assembly for a tree stand.
Tree stands and tree climbing devices of various types are known in the art.
An example of a combination tree stand and climbing device is disclosed in the U.S. Baker et al Pat. No. 3,460,649, issued Aug. 12, 1969. The Baker tree stand and climbing device includes a platform or base plate having a rear edge adapted to engage the side of a tree. Pivotally connected to, and projecting rearwardly and upwardly from, the front end portion of the platform and on opposite sides of the tree are a pair of inclined parallel side frame members. Spanning the rear end portions of the side frame members behind the tree, is a V-shaped blade. The opposite ends of the V-shaped blade are detachably connected to the frame members by bolts and wing nuts registering with longitudinally spaced bolt holes through the side frame members, Thus, the V-shaped blade may be located in various longitudinally spaced positions for securing the tree stand to trees of different sizes.
Although the Baker tree stand is widely used by hunters for climbing and positioning themselves at elevated positions in trees for observing and hunting game, nevertheless, the platform of the Baker tree stand is the only support for the hunter either in a standing or sitting position. While the hunter uses the platform for sitting, his feet must either hang free or be supported by a flexible rope suspended from the platform. Such a sitting position can become quite uncomfortable, particularly for sustained periods and in inclement weather conditions.
Tree stands have been designed which include, not only a standing platform, but also a seat member, permitting the hunter to sit down and rest his feet on a platform while the tree stand is suspended upon the tree in an elevated position. Examples of such combined tree stands are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,065,821--Hundley, Jr.; Nov. 27, 1962 PA1 3,485,320--Jones; Dec. 23, 1969 (FIG. 2) PA1 4,120,379--Carter; Oct. 17, 1978 PA1 4,230,203--Sweat et al; Oct. 28, 1980
In the Hundley, Jr. patent, both the seat and the platform have tree engaging edges and the seat is independently suspended about the tree by a strap. Moreover, the seat is provided with a rearward declining pointed brace member for supporting the seat in a horizontal position, and the platform is suspended from the seat.
In the Jones patent 3,485,320, the seat 60 (FIG. 2) is an elongated flexible piece of fabric, such as canvas, provided with slings at opposite ends terminating in hooks which engage over the top of the horizontal upper side frame bars.
In the Carter patent 4,120,379, both the seat member and the platform are fixed to rearwardly extending bars which are hinged to an upright frame member supported upon the tree, and the front edges of the seat member in the platform are suspended by cables or ropes from the frame member.
Sweat's seat member is completely independent of the platform member and separately and independently supported upon the tree. The only cooperation between the seat member and the platform member of the Sweat apparatus is through the body of the hunter as he manipulates the seat member and the platform member.
None of the above prior patents disclose a seat assembly particularly constructed and adapted to fit upon and be supported by a tree stand of the type disclosed in the Baker et al patent 3,460,649.